


put my heart on my chest

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Genderfluid Character, M/M, SouMako Week 2015, dont worry the ending is pretty happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put my heart on my chest

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 lovelies :)) almost done with this. anyway the song i took inspiration from is death of a bachelor by panic! at the disco. its an awesome song; go listen to it on youtube. anyway, enjoy!

Sousuke walked down the empty Sapporo streets. The night sky was littered with stars like a piece of black paper sprinkled with iridescent glitter. Sousuke knocked on the door to his and Makoto's house. Without an answer, Sousuke frowned and took out his key to open the door. When he entered the warmly lit main room, he saw Makoto curled up on the couch, wearing a loose long-sleeved sweater and pajama pants.

Sousuke's shoulders slumped a little as he shed his coat and bag. He approached his lover and cooed softly, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I told my mom." Makoto said bluntly.

Sousuke blinked before cuddling closer to them; it couldn't have gone well, judging by their current disposition. "What happened?"

Makoto sighed, "I called her, I explained… She said I wasn't her son. She said I'd never be associated with the family ever again. She- She said I'd never see Ran and Ren again."

Makoto's shoulders shook as they sobbed into their sleeves. Sousuke exhaled deeply in disappointment and gently nudged Makoto's head toward his shoulder. He remained quiet and allowed his lover to cry on him until they quietened down and rubbed away the tears welled up in their eyes. Sousuke leaned over to the tissue box on the coffee table and passed a few pieces of tissue to them. Makoto mumbled a 'thank you' as they sniffled.

"Makoto?" Sousuke said. When Makoto looked up at him, Sousuke asked, "Do you want to, um…"

"No, no, I want to," Makoto hurriedly said, "I want to forget about that right now. Why don't we eat?"

At Makoto's forced smile, Sousuke stared before his eyes downcast. Makoto's eyes widened as they moved away from Sousuke, lips trembling. "…You- You don't hate me, l-like her, do you?"

Sousuke instantly got to his feet. "No, of course not, but."

"But?"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Makoto." Sousuke told them.

"Doing what?"

"You _know_ what." Sousuke said.

Makoto narrowed their eyebrows. They snapped, "I'm just upset, do you have a problem with that?"

Sousuke's eyes widened momentarily before he sighed and looked down, shaking his head. When he looked Makoto in the eyes again, the other had tears welling in their eyes again. Sousuke approached them and pressed a tentative kiss to their lips.

"You know, Makoto," Sousuke said softly, "when you told me, I was so shocked at first. I mean, it's not something I expected from you, you know?"

Makoto nodded a little.

Sousuke continued, "And I don't mean to sound condescending to you; so if I do, just stop me. Anyway, I just think that you–"

"I should give my mom time?" Makoto interrupted questioningly.

Sousuke nodded belatedly and Makoto sighed. "I guess I should but… She's my mom, you know? I-I was expecting her to be more understanding."

"Well, she should be, frankly, but maybe it's the shock that's getting to her?"

"… You could be right."

Sousuke's eyes softened as he picked up Makoto's left hand and pecked the ring resting lightly on their finger. 

"I spent too much time just, having flings and one-night stands, but now," Sousuke told him, "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I want both of our families' blessings, but even if they don't, we'll get through it. Together. Like we always have."

Makoto smiled up at him, and Sousuke smiled back before they settled into a comfortable hug. When they separated, Sousuke gently slung an arm over Makoto's shoulders.

"Okay, now let's go and eat dinner so I can remind you how amazing you are as my…" Sousuke glanced at Makoto tentatively.

"Girlfriend." Makoto said firmly.

"Girlfriend." Sousuke repeated with a grin.

Makoto eventually smiled back before walking towards the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and, still smiling, said, "If you ever want to ask, just say so."

Sousuke nodded; he would never stop thanking the stars for having somebody like Makoto in his life.


End file.
